The present invention relates generally to-marine vessels, such as sailboats, and, more particularly, to a rudder assembly for use with such vessels to control the direction of travel.
Rudders are used on marine vessels to deflect water passing thereby and create sufficient forces to cause a change of direction of the vessel. Sailboats often tip sideways when tacking into the wind or encountering a beam reach situation in which the wind is blowing perpendicularly to the direction of travel of the sailboat, causing the rudder to move from a generally vertical orientation to one that is inclined toward horizontal. This situation can also develop when a squall is suddenly encountered, creating a knockdown effect which can cause a single rudder to be positioned out of the water where no control over the sailboat can be exerted, particularly if sufficient wind is blowing to keep the bow of the boat down.
When the rudder is inclined in this manner, it is less efficient at effecting a change in direction of the vessel. An inclined single rudder will act like an elevator on an airplane rather than a rudder. Consequently, a turning of the rudder into the direction in which the vessel is tipped will create forces due to the downward deflection of the water that would tend to further tip the vessel. This problem of controlling the direction of travel of a marine vessel when the rudder is not vertically oriented is common to large sailboats and other similar marine vessels as well as to small boats, such as remote, radio controlled model boats.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to provide a rudder assembly for a sailing vessel that would be more effective at changing the direction of travel of the vessel under conditions where the vessel is tipped sideways.